The real me
by we all love taf
Summary: Hermione and Draco have a secret what will happen? this is my first story sorry if it isn't good i'm rubbish at summeries please R&R thanks
1. Chapter 1

The real me

Disclaimer: these characters aren't mine they belong to j.k Rowling

**Draco's pov.**  
People think of me as lucius' son, the future death eater.

They don't know me, for once I just wish someone could see the real me even if it's Harry potter. They also think of me as the arrogant pure blood. The truth is I'm not prejudice, I don't think I'm better than anyone else everyone has the same blood in the end.

A 16-year-old Draco Malfoy shut his notebook.  
I could hear screaming again. Those screams of pure pain and terror ripped my soul in half, he was doing it again!  
" stop screaming Narssica, you lied to the dark lord, he ordered me to punish you!"  
" lucius what happened to you, your not the man I married. You're a monster a blood thirsty monster."  
I heard a bang, and then a door closed. Silence.

**Hermoine's pov.**

" Hermione wake up!" shouted my mother, outside of my bedroom door.  
"You have a owl."

I slowly rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Slowly I got up from my bed and want to open the door. When I opened the door my mum was wearing some make-up and her best clothes.

"Mum why are you wearing your best clothes, is dad coming back from his business trip early? I asked  
"Oh no he isn't but I'm going to dinner with a few friends." my mother replied.

I slowly crept down the stairs to the kitchen without knowing I was creping down.  
My heart leapt as she saw, the familiar twittering fluff-ball called, pig.  
I softly tiptoed to the table and gently retrieved the letter off the owl. Slowly, I opened the seal and started to read it.

_Dear Hermione,  
I'm really sorry but you can't come this year to the burrow. This is because lav and me got back together, I apologised to her by letter and she said she missed me so I invited her to come stay I'm so sorry. So I guess ill see you on the Hogwarts express.  
Love your friend Ron x_

**Draco's pov.**  
The trip down the stairs seemed to last a lifetime to me. My heart leapt as I say what was lying at the bottom of the stairs. A limp body. The body of my dear, loving, beloved mother. Instantly before anything registered in my mind I felt those unfamiliar warm salty tears cascading down my cheeks.

What had he done to my mother? The only human to have known the real me. Her silky blond hair hung over her angelic but bruised face.  
Strangely this pain felt more than any other pain I felt in my whole life, even the crucio curse. This was the woman who carried me for nine months, gave birth to me, loved, cared and looked after me. What was I going to do?

Whoosh. An owl swooped through an empty window. It was the school owl.

_Dear mr Malfoy,  
you have been selected to be this years head boy congratulations. As you are the head boy you are required to be at school in 2 days _

_Thank you.  
Yours faithfully  
Albus dumbledore  
head teacher._

**Hermione's pov.  
**I had to read the letter again I couldn't believe my eyes. I Hermione granger am the head girl! I'm going to have to tell mum. When I got to the kitchen she wasn't there but there was a note on the table.

_Hermione  
gone to dinner be back soon, left you some money to get some new clothes love mum xx  
_

I looked at the clock and it read 11 am and I collected the £50 she had left me. I went into the garden and then locked the door behind me. I took a steady walk up to the bus stop so I could get to the white rose shopping centre. The bus came in a bout five minuets, I paid and sat down. The trip didn't to long about ten minuets.finnaly I was at the white rose. The first place I went was primark, I love that shop!

I got back home at about five past three. As I got in I put my bags down near the stairs and I went to see if my mum was in yet. I stopped. I could hear laugher. This laughter was coming from inside my mum's room, what was she doing?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm sorry its short I haven't got used to writing lots of pages also I have lots of homework and revision for tests. P.s sorry it took a while.****

Chapter 2.  
**  
**_**Draco's pov.**_  
What can I do? I could stay here but I don't think I could live here knowing that my mother was murdered here on this very floor.  
I cold go down to London to the Leakey Cauldron. Running up to my room, I thought about what the next year would be like at Hogwarts, my final year! As I got into my bedroom I got onto my knees and went to my bed to retrieve my trunk.

When I finally finished packing I was starting to enjoy the fact that I was going to get away from Lucius, I would have my own life for once. Setting off down the stairs I took my final glimpses of my past, my childhood and I saw a brighter future.

Outside of the massive old wooden doors was my freedom or the garden as it is more commonly called. The garden seemed to be quiet and dull but you could faintly see the sum peeping out of the mass of fluffy cotton wool clouds.

"Squeak" the squeal of some brakes registered in my mined as my escape this was the true beginning of my life!  
_  
__**Hermione's pov.  
**_I slowly edged forward towards my mothers door but as I did I stepped on the loose floorboard, which was just outside of the bedroom door. Luckily for me she didn't hear me so I let out a breath that I was subconsciously holding. Walking up to the door I saw a slight gap between the door and the frame, it was the perfect size to look through.

I could hear the voices more clearly now. My mum sounded all girly it didn't sound like her much. But then there was an unfamiliar voice, it was deep and masculine. Could this be my dad back early from America? It didn't sound like him. My hands felt all clammy and my heart was pounding like I had been running for a long time.

This man had longish brown hair whereas my dad has short blond hair.  
He also has what seems to be a green/blue eyes. I felt hate burn up inside me. She was cheating on my unsuspecting dad.

_**Draco's pov.  
**_Turning around I saw a big unfamiliar purple triple Decker bus. The night bus! The doors opened and out stepped a man with unkempt short brown hair. He had tanned skin and wore a rumpled purple uniform with an emblem of the bus on it.  
The man suddenly started speaking in a deep tone.  
" welcome to the night bus for the stranded which or wizard. I will be your conductor this evening but you can call me Rob. So where would you like to go?" said the conductor Rob.  
"Could I go to the leaky cauldron please?" I replied.  
" Sure just hop on board and of we go."  
I stepped onto the bus paid the fare to rob and sat down on the nearest free seat.

The night bus gave a lurch forward as we set off into the deep, dark night. Looking around I saw a few witches and wizards sitting down on the uncomfortable seats. One of the wizards was looking out of the window with slight interest. Well I suppose there isn't any thing else to do is there. Outside was like looking at a group of fireflies, lights all around you it was pretty spectacular. It's amazing how the muggles had no trace on us how they didn't even have a clue that we existed.

_**Hermione's pov.  
**_I couldn't believe my mum. Cheating on my dad I thought that she loved him. Obviously not enough. Before I could stop myself I screamed " HOW COULD YOU!!" My hands shot up to my mouth in disbelieve.  
My mum and her 'lover' stared at me (the door slightly opened).  
I felt like a criminal being watched by the police. The emotion of seeing my mother with another man overwhelmed me.

Hastily I ran back to my room, grabbed my bag and started to pack every singly of my precious mine. I heard a bang and then footsteps. Looking up I saw my mum her eyes had a hint of anger but if you looked deeper you could see her pleading.  
"Herm's" came a meek voice.  
" no mum I can't believe you did that. I thought you really loved him."  
" aw come on. I miss him so much you know that." She replied.  
" huh well you have a funny way of showing that don't you. I'm going! Don't come looking for me!!"

I was so upset I didn't really know what I was saying or doing, but still I couldn't stay here. I grabbed my suitcase and ran outside. I just ran and ran, images of my mum and him in my head. I didn't notice but I began to cry I just wanted to get as far away as possible away from her.

Half an hour later I was sat on a curb some were crying. It was getting dark. I was so angry, upset but most of all confused. Suddenly I saw a huge bus. It stopped right in front of me. A young man stepped out." Welcome to the night bus, for the stranded witch or wizard. So were to miss?

" the leaky cauldron please."  
The night bus. Yes my escape from my mum and that man. I was free.

Please review thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review

_**Thanks for the review.**_

chapter 3  
Draco's pov

The bus came to a holt in a unfamiliar neighbourhood. We were picking someone up. I could vaguely hear rob talking to some one, it was a girl.  
When she stepped onto the bus she looked like she had been crying for a while. You couldn't distinguish her eyes but yet she looked familiar. The bus set off again. I swear I'm never going to get on this stupid bus again. Looking at this girl she seemed strangely familiar. Who is she?

The girl turned around and looked at the woman behind her. It was Granger. Wow she looks really different, not because her eyes were red and puffy, she now has tamed hair, which was a chestnut brown. She looked cute.

_**Hermione's pov.  
**_The bus stopped, I was there. I quickly paid for the journey. Also as I looked into my purse I noticed I didn't have enough money to pay for a room tonight. I guess I'll have to sleep on the street tonight. Glancing up I noticed an ok place to sleep. Someone must have noticed this because I saw a streak of blond and a jangle on coins.  
" Get yourself a room Granger, you look a mess."  
there was only one person who calls me that.  
" thanks malfoy I'll pay you back tomorrow."  
Then he was gone.

What was the Draco malfoy slytherin king doing here at the leaky cauldron? A pureblood. Surely daddy wouldn't let him stay here.

He's changed, Draco not lucius, he would never be kind to a stupid 'mud blood'. Then I realised I was just stood in the middle of a street, in London, at night! Hurrying into the pub the stench of dust and sweaty men hit me. It was disgusting. I made my way up to the bar.

A man with scruffy greying hair was stood behind the bar.  
" hello could I rent a room please?" I asked.  
" one minuet let me look if we've got any rooms left……….. Your in look we only have one room." The man gave me the keys. " Your in room 10."  
" thanks" I said.

I got to room 10 opened it and went straight to bed after a hectic day.

_**Draco's pov.  
**_I was lying in bed thinking. Thinking of nothing in particular. I'm so tiered but I just can't fall to sleep. Don't you just hate it those days when you just lie in bed willing to go to sleep, I do. Deciding I wouldn't be able to sleep I sat up on switched on the light. I'll unpack, I recon I'll be here for a while now. Maybe tomorrow I'll go to Diagon Ally, I could do with getting my schoolbooks and new robes.

After packing I went back to bed and a rush off sleep swept over me.

_Morning.  
_Where am I? That was the first thought in my head. But then I remembered that I was at the leaky cauldron. Eww what's that smell? Oh right it's me. Suppose I better go get a shower or something then.

_10 minuets later.  
_That's better. The sun was faintly shining through a gap in the curtains.  
Well I'll be going to Diagon Ally. As I walked out of the door I saw granger walking down the corridor.  
" were you off granger? To meet potty and weasel." I mocked.  
" well for one none of your business and no there at the burrow." She snarled.  
I carried on walking until I got to the wall of Diagon Ally, where I felt at home with magic.

The first thing I saw was flourish and blotts the bookshop. I'll need to go there after gringotts to collect some money.  
I can see the chalk white building about five minuets away, it would fly by. As I guessed I didn't even notice I was there until I saw a goblin standing at the door. The goblin opened the door and I strode in.  
I stood at a free counter and got out my key.  
"What would sir want?" questioned the goblin.  
" I would like to withdraw some money from my volt."  
" what's your name and do you have your key?" the goblin said.  
" Draco malfoy and yes here is my key."

It didn't take long to get the money I needed out of my private volt. With my pocket heavy and full of gold I walked back out of the big white building.  
I slowly made my way around the hectic streets of Diagon Ally, occasionally stopping to look in the odd shop or to get school supplies. I made my way to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour. I ordered a pistachio ice cream with nuts, paid and sat down.

Mmm I just love pistachio ice cream. Your probably thinking it's because its green but it isn't I just like it. I was minding my own business when all of a sudden some one came and sat next to me. Being the curious person I am I saw it was granger.

_**Hermione's pov.  
**_I placed a couple of gold coins on the shiny table.  
" here you go malfoy thanks sooo much. You don't know how much that means to Me."  
" its ok even I'm not that evil to let a young woman sleep out in the street at night. Well at least if I no them that is. He chuckled.  
It's nice to see him laugh for a change.  
" any way I should get going now I need to get my school books." I told him.  
" well I need to get mine as well, erm would you mind if I come with you?" wow he looks nervous. What's happened to him? I like the new malfoy.  
"Sure come on." As we made our way down we came across four people. Four people I didn't want to see while I was with malfoy talking.

A/N.  
well that was chapter 3 please review and thanks for reading it's much appreciated.  
_**  
**_

_  
_

_****_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't posted for a while I've been a bit busy with schoolwork

Sorry I haven't posted for a while I've been a bit busy with schoolwork.

_**Chapter 4**_.  
_**Draco's pov.**_

"Erm why have u stopped?" I asked.  
" Be quiet look over there." She whispered.

I looked over to where she told me and there were potter, weasel, little weasel and that lavender brown girl.  
As soon as I saw this I felt a pull on my arm. Hermione was pulling me into the nearest shop. Wow did I just call granger Hermione. That is so UN like me. Well I've had a lot to think about haven't I?

That shop just happened to be the quidditch supply shop. Potters next target. She would choose the shop potter was going in next. I know that I said I wasn't like the person that people think I am but I just don't like potter, he thinks that he's good because he has a scare. Oh well.

"Mudblood what are you doing in hear shouldn't you be over there with potter and weasel?" oh shit I said the wrong thing there.  
I looked over to her. You could see tears threatening to spill out of her beautiful brown eyes. She didn't see them did she?

She abruptly stood up and undetected marched straight past potter weasel and the rest of the group. What am I going to do.

_**Hermione's pov.  
**_I can't believe him. He is so unbelievable how could he do that. But worst of all it actually for the first time made my cry. What's happening to me? Was this all a trick to make me think that he had changed? I wonder where Harry and Ron are. That's another thing Ron. He's going out with 'lav lav' again isn't he? I hate her. She's all plastic and no person. She pretends to be all nice to me but that's only when she wants help with her schoolwork. Then when any boy is around she acts all innocent and girly. (A/N sorry if I offended any one I don't mean it personally it's just for the story)

I found I was back at the leaky cauldron, hey I'll got the muggle London he wont find me there.  
" Granger listen to me. I didn't mean what I said potter and weasel were in the shop we went in I was thinking about what they would do to you if hey saw me with you. I'm sorry for what I said, do you think I like it? Well I don't like being me. Give me a chance for once in my life just someone give me a chance."

" Wow! I'm sorry I never knew you always seemed to be that person I guess I never looked deeper than the smirk." I was blown away.

" ye no one ever does the think I'm happy with lucius. I hate him."  
" mal-Draco will you come to muggle London with me? You don't have to if you don't want to but I would like it if you did. And I think that you would like it a bit if you are who you say you are that is." I said with a smile.

" oh haha, course I will, and thanks you're the only one who I feel like I could tell and wow you called me Draco!"

" come on!" I told him as I dragged him towards the door of the leaky cauldron.

_**Draco's pov.  
**_ Wow she actually called me Draco and I liked it. I don't know why I followed her I just felt like I had to. I'm glad I did. I feel like I have a proper, real friend for the first time.  
Muggle London what can I say wow. So ok it isn't advanced as out worlds but so what I love it. The entire atmosphere the people and the buildings.  
" Where are we going then?" I asked.  
" oh you'll see!"

ok that's chapter 4 it short and the pc went weird so ill update as soon as I can. Please review and thanks for reading.


	5. AN

Just a little note to say I probably wont be updating until about the 10th of May because I have to revise for some tests that

Just a little note to say I probably wont be updating until about the 10th of May because I have to revise for some tests that start on the 5t of May.

Thank you x


	6. Chapter 5

Woo so I finally updated but I have a new excuse now I had writers block

Woo so I finally updated but I have a new excuse now I had writers block. Here we go the new chappie.

_**Hermione's pov.  
**_Dad should be back now. I wonder if he knows. I suppose that I should go see him to check if he's ok.

" come on the place we're going first is just near here it want take long to get there then if you want we can go shopping."

" ok then but I don't have any muggle money though."

" oh well I'll lend you some for now but you can give me it back in galleons if you want." I said with a cheeky grin on my face.

it took about five minutes to get to the dentists I could sense that Draco had stiffened up beside me.

" hey what's the matter?"  
" I hate dentists one when I was 6 I blew up the chair because I was so scared. They smell too clean for my liking."

" well I never thought that I would hear the great magnificent Draco malfoy admit to being scared of a itsy-bitsy dentists. Come on were only going to see my dad silly he wont hurt you with his tooth brush that's only on a Friday."

" hiya Sally if my dad free at the moment" I asked sally (my dad's receptionist)

" ye he is just go straight through Hermione." She replied to me.

We both walked over to the door that said Mr granger. I took one more step forward and opened the door.

The man that was in front of me was not the farther that I had grown up with.  
His, usually, well kept blond hair looked scruffy as if he had ran his hands through it many time in the past days, he had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept much and finally his clothes were all crinkled.

_**Draco's pov.  
**_" hi there mione how you doing sweetie?" asked the man presumably Hermione's father.

" hello daddy I'm ok thanks. You?"

" well I'm guessing you know about you mother don't you. I'm so sorry mione. I shouldn't have gone away for such a long time. It's all my fault!"

What had this man done? Better yet what had her mother done?

" it wasn't your fault dad it wasn't anyone's fault you should know that.

" any way promise me one thing. That you will never forget me, promise me that one thing."

" I promise daddy. And why are you talking like that?"

" erm I'll be going away sweetheart. I'm just glad that I got to see you before I go. Anyway young man look after my little girl for me wont you?"

" oh you mean me. Well of coarse I will Mr granger."

" bye then love, I love you so much never forget that ok I will always love you no matter what."

" bye daddy I love you too."

Then we went." So were we going next then?"

" shopping"

on the way we talked. Just about any think like our favourite colour food ECT. I liked it I had never talked to any one like that before. Before I knew it we was at the shopping centre. You could smell the Coffey and all off the fast food. It smelt delicious!

We was in the shopping centre about 2 hours and I loved it! The clothes were so much better that the robes that we were in the wizarding world. I bought lots of clothes I must owe quite a bit to Hermione.

_**Hermione's pov.  
**_Wow today was ace. I never realised that Draco could be such fun to hang around with. I felt like I could tell him everything and he wouldn't judge me. Well maybe if I told him that I fancied Ron. Anyway on the walk home he told me how much he had enjoyed me company today and that he would pay me back eventually.

I'm so glad that I gave him a chance, I mean he is so nice when you get to know him. It's like all of your troubles just float away into the clouds. But they don't. They just come crashing down again.  
My poor dad how could she do this to him. He loves to look nice not like today. It's like he's a totally changed man now. What has she done? Should I tell Draco though? I suppose I should ell him after Ron and Harry. They should know first. But in the back of my mind I feel I can trust Draco more that the boys.

**A/N so that was this week's chappie. I have decided that I wont upload a new chapter unless one or more people review it. And if they do it will be up at the usually day (Tuesday) thanks so please review it.**


	7. Chapter 6

So here is chapter 6 please review or I wont update sorry So here is chapter 6 please review or I wont update sorry.

Chapter 6.

Draco's pov (1 week later.)

Well today is the day. Back to Hogwarts again. This past week at the leaky cauldron has gone by fast and I mean fast. I have a real friend for the first time in like well ages really. Hermione granger my friend never thought that I would say that in my life.

Basically this week we just talked fooled around and did what friends did. Something that I haven't ever done May I add. I suppose that I better get ready now we have an hour to get to kings cross-station and more importantly platform 9¾.

What shall I wear today? Should I wear a new top that I bought well Hermione bought when we went to the shopping centre? Oh well I might go and ask he what I should wear.

" Hermione, you up?" I shouted through her door in the hallway.  
" ye I'll be one moment." She shouted sounding like she was in a rush.

Then the door opened to revile a Hermione with curly chestnut hair and a slightly red face.

" hi, sorry I just got out off the bath. So what did you want then?"

"oh right I just wondered if you could come and help me to chose some clothes to wear today"

she must of not noticed that I was only in my pyjama bottoms as she shyly looked down and blushed.

"Erm yes I suppose that I will have to won't I."

In the end we decided that I would wear a black button top (surprise surprise there.)And a pair of blue jeans.  
I have time for one last check around my room and then off we go. No coming back to my 'cosy little life'.

" come on Draco it's time to go now we've only got 40 minutes left now and we have to pay tom how much do we owe him?"

" I'm coming keep your hair on woman, honestly, and we owe him 28 galleons."

Hermione's pov.  
I am now officially homeless well for a few hours anyway. We just gave in our keys and we are on our way to the station. I have just remembered that it's my birthday next week but it wont be the same. Well I'm my mind it wont be anyway I mean two sets of peasants well maybe not even that as it seems that my so called 'mother' has gone off with that man.

Within the chatter of kings cross-station I could hear the faint laughter of Harry and Ron. They are my best friends why do I feel so alone. It's like I only have Draco now because my dad isn't my dad any more really. What should I do? Go over to them or just stay here with Draco, but if I stay here Harry and Ron they might see and hate Me.

" just go over to them, I suppose that I'll go see my 'friends' then."  
" thanks Draco you don't know how much it means to me."

I've been sat here for what 5 minutes now and they still haven't noticed me. It's like I aren't even here.  
" Hello Harry, Ron how was your summer then?"  
" … The best bit was when you fell off the bed Harry. Oh hi mione I didn't see you here how long have you been here?"

" hi I've only just got here so how was your summer then?"

This is how the rest of the conversation went for the duration of the train ride. How fun.

A/N  
well I know it's a small chapter so I'll probably update later this week maybe at the weekend. So the same rule applies as the last chapter (I wont update unless someone reviews) thanks X


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: ok so I'm really bored now and I kind of miss writing this story know because it gave me something to do

A/N: ok so I'm really bored now and I kind of miss writing this story know because it gave me something to do. I have decided that I will update even if I don't get any reviews but still reviews would be appreciated.

_**chapter 7**_

_**Draco's POV  
**_the train ride hear was so boring because I decided to sit by my self, I mean like I want to sit with those buffoons anyway I only did it tp 'please' my farther. Scratch that Lucius.

I felt lonely sat on my own. I was in the next compartment to Hermione and potter. She kept trying to talk to them but they were like she said to wound up in their love lives to listen to her. The poor girl. That was until she told them she had to go to the Heads compartment. I must say that was the highlight of my journey. Pretty sad ye I know.

In the head meeting we were told that we had a dorm to share just for us with of coarse two rooms. Not that I like her in that way.

Any way on with my story dinner in the great hall was the same as usual by that I mean very boring! So were in our common room now and Hermione keeps moaning on about how the weasel keeps ignoring her. Honestly anyone would think that she fancies him or something.  
I think I should tell her soon about what happened to my mum. But what if she tells someone. Who am I kidding if I can tell anyone I could tell Hermione without her telling anyone couldn't I?  
I wonder if anyone has found her get but he's probably got rid of her by now it been what about two weeks now since she's been gone. People say everything happens for a reason and I now believe this. I feel like I was meant to befriend Hermione it just seems so normal now in my life. I don't think I could of done this on my own.

I love my new room surprisingly it isn't in the slytherin colours it is silver and royal blue it looks amazing all of the furniture is mahogany and so is the floor. We have to share a bathroom but that doesn't bother me because we both have a cupboard to put our things in like out washing things and hair products.

The bottom half of the wall is covered with white tiles with the occasional toile with a blue rectangle in it. The top half of the wall is decorated with light grey paint and darker grey tiles on the floor. In the middle of the room is a large circular freestanding bath with numerous taps wills different scented bubbles. It looks fantastic I love the whole quarters. I suppose that I will go back to talk to Hermione.

" hi do you like your new room then Hermione?"  
"do I like it, honestly I love it. If you want you could call me mione I think Hermione is to long for my liking. I don't really like having such a long name."

_**Hermione's POV.**_

" You know after all the times I've talked to you I don't really know well you do I? I want to know about you like what are your hobbies?" I asked.

" well no I suppose that we don't really know about each other. I have a few hobbies but my three favourites are quidditch, playing the piano or guitar and I love to draw and paint. How about yours?"

" Wow that's cool I've always wanted to draw but there's no chance I can draw. Well I like to horse ride play the keyboard and I like photography. Hey do you want to play 2o questions?"

"What's that mione?"

"All you have to do is ask 20 questions but we take it in turns. I'll start. 1. What's your favourite colour?"

This is what the questions were like until we came to out 20th question.

"Ok so question 20. What is your home life like?" I asked.

"Tuff one there mione. Well my life was ok until I was about 10 this is when lucius started beating me telling me all the time that muggles are bad. My mother she was nice to me all of the time. She was the only person that I could tell everything she made me feel like I didn't have a care in the world it was like I wasn't in this world." I stopped as I felt a trickle of water run down my face.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me but why do you talk about you mum in past tense? What happened to her?"

" your right I don't want to tell you. I don't want to tell anyone who it hasn't got anything to do with. Why don't you keep you nose out of my business? Go bother weasel oops I forgot he wont talk to you though will he."  
And with that he got up and stomped up his stairs and slammed the door shut.  
I guess I touched a soft spot there then didn't I. There was no need for that. I was only trying to get to know him. Why do I feel so lonely its like I have no one in the world now except my dad now. I suppose that I'll go up to bed now as they say the early bird gets the grub. I love my room it has white wooden furniture with lilac bedding and carpet the walls were also lilac. As I felt the soft fluffy carpet touch my feet I felt at home at last. I changed in my pyjamas brushed my teeth and padded into my bedroom to snuggle up in bed ready for tomorrow. The first day back at school.

A/N: ok so that was chapter 7 I hoped you liked it thanks for reading and please review.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: i haven't added another chapter for ages but now seen as its the summer holidays over here I'll probably update this more and also I'm starting a new story ill post the first chapter up soon i think.

Draco's pov.

Here i am,all alone, surprise surprise. Why does this always happen to me? I actually made a friend then i go and blow it with one stupid angry outburst! I shouldn't of done that should i. I mean she was only trying to get to know each other better, well i didn't have chance to get to know her better did i? I might go and apologize she didn't do anything wrong.

She isn't in the common room so i guess then she must be in her room .

"Hello are you in here Hermione... i guess you aren't talking to me then either that or your asleep. Listen I'm really sorry but i just need time to tell you when I'm ready, I've been thinking about it and I'm going to tell you because i should be able to trust you. So please if your awake please let me in."

There was a shuffling noise like some one getting out of bed and then the clunk of the lock being undone.

"Thanks Hermione. I'm really really sorry i didn't mean to be like that to you its just i wasn't sure if i could tell you yet, but i can,i realize now."

"It's OK i shouldn't of asked yet it's me who should be saying sorry. Erm do you want to come sit down or go to the common room?"

"We'll stay here it's easier to just stay here and plus it looks more comfortable."

"So it all started a few weeks ago when the dark lord asked my mum a few things about me, well it turned out that she lied to him about some of the things, well voldemort doesn't like people to lie to him. So he got Lucius to punish her. Lucius went a bit too far with the punishment and he ended up killing her. He didn't even care!"

Tears streamed down my eyes as i reminisced the pain and fear filled screams.

"I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry Draco i never knew, do you want to stay in here for a while or do you want to be alone. You know to think and that lot."

"If it isn't too much trouble id like to stay here. I don't want to be alone, I'm fed up of being alone now."

We both just laid down on the bed and didn't say a word but it wasn't the uncomfortable silence.

I don't know why but i always feel like I'm wanted when I'm with mione, even with my 'friends'.

I slowly drifted into a peacefully sleep for the first time in a few weeks.

_**Hermione's pov.**_

The sun was already beaming through my curtains as i woke up. Whats that next to me? I turned over to find Draco staring back at me with a slightly vacant look in his eyes.

" 'morning" i said grumpily as I'm not a morning person really well not at 6am anyway. "Did you sleep OK?"

"To be honest it was the best sleep i have ever had."

"Why?"

"Well i used to be kept awake by lucius screaming at my mother because she did something stupid like got had wrong colour dress robes on for the ball or dinner party, i wasn't invited because it was a death eater thing, the wives had to go my mum would never be a death eater."

"But i thought that you said that she had to inform voldemort about you every week."

"She did but she had to do that he threatened her, he said that he would kill me if she didn't do it."

"We should get dressed now, its time for the first day at school. We get our time tables today i wonder if I'm in any of your classes."

"Ye i know .You do know that I'll have to act like i used to to you when were in classes and in the corridors don't you?"

"Oh right, well...Erm i suppose Parkinson will tell your farther that your acting weird and kind wont she, honestly she's obsessed with you and she actually thinks that you like her, who is she kidding." i say as a small giggle escapes my lips.

I look at Draco and he's smiling i mean really smiling, i think this is the first time I've seen him really smile ever.

"It really suits you."

"What are you talking 'bout mione?"

"Smiling! Anyway you better go now I'll see you tonight."

When i heard the familiar click of the door shutting i smiled and started getting ready for breakfast.

When i got to the great hall it was brimming with students. I took my usual seat in-between

Harry and Ron, but when i sat down Harry asked me if i could move.

"But Harry i always sit here, why do you want me to move?"

"Ginny sits here now I'm sorry. I guess i forgot to tell you. Oh Hermione i need to talk to you could you meet me tonight Erm outside of the common room after dinner. Is that ok?"

"I suppose so but why can't you tell me now?"

"Well i don't think that you will like it. Look just sit down somewhere else there giving out the timetables."

Wow that was strange. Oh great i have potions first,surprise we've got it with the slytherins for a change. The day just gets better!


End file.
